


Used Bookstore

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [11]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Female Deaf Character, Bookstores, Canon Character of Color, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, Greyasexual Female Character, Greyasexual Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Maria and Olivia take Linda on a date to a surprise location. She loves it.





	Used Bookstore

Linda loved books. Being the librarian, that fact wasn’t terribly surprising. But most people didn’t realize just how happy books made her. Her partners understood though. There was nothing like the way a book feels in the hand, and they took pride in finding excellent books for her.

They always chose right, but today they were particularly excellent. Maria and Olivia had asked if she was okay with date night being a surprise and she had immediately said yes. She always liked a nice surprise, and her girlfriends were especially good at them.

“ _I won’t tell you to close your eyes, since I don’t want you to trip,_ ” Maria told her when they got off the subway. “ _But try to watch your step instead of trying to guess where we’re heading._ ”

Linda laughed, “ _I’m completely in the dark about where we’re going anyway. But if you did tell me to close my eyes, I know I could depend on the two of you to keep me safe._ ”

Olivia smiled at her. “ _Of course we would, but we’d rather be able to talk to you. We can’t do that if you can’t see us._ ”

“ _That’s true,_ ” Linda agreed. “ _How much further do we have to go? I can’t wait to see what my surprise is._ ”

“ _Just around the next bend_ ,” Maria assured her.

They turned the corner, and Linda didn’t even try to stop the grin that spread across her face. The building in front of them was small and unassuming, but the sign out front got her attention instantly. “Used bookstore.”

“ _Wow!_ ” She signed excitedly, “ _You two are the greatest! I love used bookstores so much!_ ” And with that she threw her arms around them both in an enthusiastic hug.

Maria and Olivia smiled affectionately, returning her hug. “ _We know._ ”

The inside was everything Linda thought a used bookstore should be. Full to the brim of books of all sorts. Although her librarian training always made her a little uncomfortable with the haphazard organization.

Maria and Olivia watched her affectionately for a bit as she explored the store, trying to read every title. After awhile they headed off to find books of their own. Maria to the Spanish section and Olivia to the travel section.

By the time they left, each of them had found a small stack of books that they couldn’t wait to read.

“ _You two,_ ” Linda began, “ _are the most wonderful girlfriends in the world_.”

“ _We just know you too well_ ,” Olivia teased.

Maria nodded. “ _We just pay attention when you tell us things. You’ve been telling us how much you love used bookstores for years. And we finally found one you hadn’t been to before._ ”

“ _I love you guys. So, so much,_ ” Linda told them, knowing the words weren’t enough to describe the depth of her feelings. But when Maria and Olivia leaned in to kiss her, Linda knew that they understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters U and B and by the number 3.
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://uniqueleewritten.tumblr.com/post/182476299909/femslash-february-is-here-and-so-is-my-prompt-list.
> 
> Maria absolutely reads lots of Spanish literature.
> 
> Olivia went on both trips that happened during her time on the show and seems very excited about travel, so the travel books seemed right for her.
> 
> Just some cute fluff about girlfriends and bookstores. They’re so good to each other.


End file.
